


Весенне-зимняя осень

by Nevan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тонкий силуэт, навсегда отпечатавшийся на сетчатке его глаз, ненадолго выцветает. Тацуки немного стыдно за это, ведь — она знает — вскоре он ярко вспыхнет, вновь обновляя клеймо. С каждым разом всё больнее, чётче, так, чтобы никогда не суметь стереть. Ичиго клеймит сам себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весенне-зимняя осень

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка написать что-то действительно хорошее.   
> март 2014.

В это утро небо до рези в глазах синее, горизонт жёлтый-жёлтый, а ветер пахнет озябшей кожей. Ичиго бредёт чуть позади, впрочем, всегда отставая ровно на два шага. Тацуки даже посещает полубезумная мысль, будто бы её спина — своеобразный ориентир, постоянно следуя за которым Куросаки старается не выпадать из своей жизни. Но это настолько правдиво невозможно, что Арисава останавливается, позволяя догнать себя, наверное, только для того чтобы подтвердить своё предположение. 

— Эй! Ичиго, чего застыл как истукан?! — привычно-грубо приветствует, так, чтобы не возникало никаких сомнений: она тоже та самая Тацуки, которая лишь одно лето назад уехала на очередные соревнования, оставив лучшего друга детства в опустевшем городе. 

— Тацуки! — радостно восклицает он, словно совсем неожиданно увидел её по пути в школу этой осенью. И Арисава понимает, что Куросаки не просто выпал из жизни, он осознанно вырвал себя настоящего из бесконечного круговорота рутины, заменив фальшивкой, безупречно повторяющей манеру его речи, походку, жесты и даже глубокую морщинку между нахмуренных бровей. Ему, наверное, очень нужно что-то обдумать, понять. Ичиго погряз в своём сознании не напрасно, не скрываясь от боли, нет, это не его метод. Ичиго просто устал и хочет отдохнуть. 

— Я наконец-то победила! — сообщает она, возобновляя ходьбу. Тацуки смотрит только вперёд и никогда не оглядывается, справедливо считая, что с разбегу прыгнув в трясину, не спасёшься одной лишь мыслью о том, что прыжок-то был не таким уж необходимым. Поэтому вспоминать о прошлогоднем она не станет, задавать вопросы, на которые всё равно не получит правдивого ответа, не будет, интересоваться, куда исчезли в самом начале учебного года Орихиме, Исида и Чад, и вовсе не видит смысла. Тацуки просто идёт рядом с Ичиго, не навязываясь и не избегая, отчего Куросаки чувствует себя невообразимо нужным. Обычным школьником, без особых сил и способностей, живущим для себя и своих друзей, для любимых сестрёнок и даже для экстравагантного папаши, так и не оставившего надежду однажды умертвить его в утреннем сражении. Всего миг ему хочется забыть о спасении мира, но этот миг растворяется в потоке иных, куда более болезненных, желаний, и Куросаки растягивает губы в широком жесте, нечаянно думая, узнает ли теперь его торговец или его избирательный склероз.

Он улыбается до жути искренне, отчаянно желая быть похожим на себя прежнего. Тацуки малодушно притворяется обманутой. Она не знает, чем ему помочь. Она боязливо отгораживается от необходимости сшивать его постоянно кровоточащие и практически неизлечимые раны, потому что абсолютно уверена, что ни её руки, ни даже руки невыразимо прекрасной рыжей принцессы не сумеют излечить Ичиго от ночных кошмаров с одним-единственным именем на губах. 

— Поздравляю! Старайся в этом году не опускать планку! — произносит Куросаки, потому что любой другой сказал бы то же самое на его месте. Арисава встречает его неестественно холодный взгляд и абсолютно точно понимает, что безумно хочет, чтобы он снова пропадал на неопределённое время, чтобы возвращался странно повзрослевшим и чтобы был настоящим, таким родным Ичиго. 

— Уж в этом-то не сомневайся! — обещает она, машинально похлопывая его по плечу. Куросаки ворчит что-то про силу удара и тут же получает следующий, куда сильнее. Кажется, это хорошо, что сегодня все друзья разбрелись. Арисава слышит максимально живой, настоящий, смех друга и эгоистично думает, что в этот раз он предназначен только для неё. Только в этот раз.

Тонкий силуэт, навсегда отпечатавшийся на сетчатке его глаз, ненадолго выцветает. Тацуки немного стыдно за это, ведь (она знает) вскоре он ярко вспыхнет, вновь обновляя клеймо. С каждым разом всё больнее, чётче, так, чтобы никогда не суметь стереть. Ичиго клеймит сам себя.

Заметив их ответные улыбки и понимающие взгляды, Кейго мог бы завопить «Весна!», но, во-первых, сейчас он вместе с Мидзуиро рассекал волны океана, организовав себе затянувшиеся каникулы, во-вторых, Арисава разом разрушила бы его хрупкий мирок выдуманного счастья. Потому что улыбки слишком одинаковые, а взгляды — печальные. И, вообще, эта воображаемая весна больше похожа на осень. Едва распустившиеся запоздавшие цветы стремительно вянут, осознав себя частью давно выверенной системы, а так же то, что никогда не сумеют ей противостоять. Тацуки, конечно, судить не смеет: в её жизни эта весна только первая, и она не хочет портить её глупыми сравнениями. Но уточнение имеет место быть, и это отрицать бессмысленно.

Как и то, что у Ичиго посреди благодушной жары — своя собственная зима. С танцующими снежинками, дурацкими проливными дождями и слепящей метелью. Он живёт этой зимою, отказываясь возвращаться в оказавшееся нелюбимым лето. 

Тацуки — рядом с Ичиго. Ей можно, ведь она ни на что не претендует. Она просто идёт, читая в глазах друга жестокую мысль о невозможном. Она просто идёт, зная, что пытается стать заменой незаменимой. Она идёт рядом с Ичиго.


End file.
